


Crash Landing

by Krazychick10101



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Do you remember the end of The Lost Hero?, During The Lost Hero, I'm Bad At Titles, It's not from Piper's pov it's Leo's, Vomiting, When Hera shot them across the country?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazychick10101/pseuds/Krazychick10101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever magic Hera used to slingshot them across the country, she probably made it rough on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why my works are so tiny they're little ficlets that should probably be compiled into a 'Eden's gross fic-rec'.

"Farwell, demigods, for now." 

That was all Leo heard from Hera and the world spiraled around and turned upside down. 

When he could see straight once more, he swallowed thickly around a lump in his throat and looked around. Hera had plopped them down in the dining pavilion, on the Aphrodite table-- in the middle of dinner. Everyone at the pavilion stood to gawk at them and their surprise return from their quest, though, it probably isn't everyday that the people who were sent off on a seemingly impossible quest just reappeared in the middle of dinner. 

Hera must have done something to make it intentionally rough because the more Leo looked around, the sicker he felt. It also didn't help that she did it while it was dinner time, because the smells weren't doing his stomach any favors. While the other two seemed to have steeled themselves, it seemed he wasn't going to be so lucky. In the span of maybe a few seconds, though it felt longer to him, his stomach went from upset to a really painful cramp that sent him scrambling off the picnic table, stepping on one or more Barbie girl's hair, judging from the shrieks he heard when he ran across the table. He jumped off, hand clamped firmly over his mouth and in a panic mistook the nearest bronze brazier for a very welcoming bronze trash can and threw up whatever he ate before the last two insane battles. 

He could faintly hear Chiron questioning Jason, though everything sounded like it was underwater to him. He stood up straight again, too fast, he felt dizzy and stumbled backwards and was caught by someone he assumed was probably an Apollo kid. He was struck with a second wave of nausea which was probably punishment from the gods for barfing in their burnt offerings.

"Hi." Piper said from behind him. "We're back."


End file.
